The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the process of applying a textured ceiling that includes, if necessary, the removal of acoustical ceiling, and more particularly to improved tooling providing for a faster, cleaner and less expensive process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Textured ceilings are common in the building industry and have become quite popular during renovation and remodeling, especially during remodeling of older residences. In such instances, it is often necessary that an existing acoustical ceiling must first be removed before applying the new textured ceiling
Prior art methods of both the application of a textured ceiling, and where necessary, removal of acoustical ceiling, have been cumbersome, messy, labor extensive and time consuming. For example, the application of a textured ceiling generally is by use of compressed air guns that are extremely messy by nature. Additionally, in the removal of acoustical ceiling, common hand-held putty knifes have been used as ceiling scrapers which necessitate the use of such structures as xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame ladders, scaffolding, and even stilts, to reach the ceiling. Use of such ladders, scaffolding or stilts is time consuming in set-up and relocation. Further, such means are dangerous due to the necessity for working above the floor in a commonly slippery area to access the ceiling.
Additionally, the use of such conventional methods in application of a textured ceiling, and as is usually the case in renovation of older residencies, the removal of an existing acoustical ceiling, generally results in excessive contamination of the work area as well as areas adjacent to the work area. Also, the use of such conventional methods is unnecessarily labor extensive, which thus increases time for job completion. As an example, use of these conventional methods, when coupled with corresponding necessary clean up, commonly takes 3-5 days for a typical residence. The same process in accordance with the apparatus and method of the present invention commonly takes no more than one day for the typical residence.
Thus, prior art procedures are unsatisfactory in that they are comparatively inefficient, time consuming, expensive and dangerous. Accordingly, it is a feature of this invention to provide improved apparatus, and method of use thereof, for both the application of textured ceiling, and where necessary the removal of existing acoustical ceiling, that is comparatively more quick, clean, less expensive, and safer for the workers than conventional methods
The invention provides improved tooling and method of use thereof for the application of a textured ceiling, and if necessary, the removal of acoustical ceiling. Use of the tooling as described does not include the use of ladders, scaffolding or other such dangerous structures
In accordance with the invention, improved tooling having handle extension means is used to enable the user to access the ceiling while standing on the floor beneath the ceiling. In applying a textured ceiling, a spreading tool is first used to apply thin amounts of drywall xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d to cover exposed drywall tape joints and other flaws. An application pad is then used to apply the new texture, such as a coat of drywall xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d, to the ceiling. The texture is then spread over the ceiling as desired with the use of the spreading tool. If desired, the texture applicator can have surface means thereon for applying a design to the ceiling.
When removal of acoustical ceiling is desired, the area is first moisturized, by application of a fine mist of water, to loosen the ceiling including any clinging debris. The loosened ceiling and debris is then removed with an improved scraping tool, after which an improved ceiling brush is used to further clean the ceiling and to prepare it for readily accepting the new ceiling texture material. Both the scraping tool and ceiling brush embody handle extension means
The scraping tool, ceiling brush, spreading knife, and texture applicator are specially designed to perform their respective functions. As more completely explained below, there is provided universal mating means for easy acceptance, and replacement, of the improved tooling apparatus so as to optimize their use in performance of their respective work functions.
It is thus an aspect of the invention to provide improved tooling for application of a textured ceiling, and where desired removal of acoustical ceiling, that is comparatively more quick, clean, less expensive, and safer for the workers than conventional methods.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the specification, when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like elements in the several views.